


Something New

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n wants Stiles to fuck her hard and rough, but that’s not the only new thing they experience.





	Something New

Stiles stalked over to the bed, your hands cuffed above you to the headboard.

This was something completely new.

Sex with Stiles was…amazing.

There was no denying that. He was big. Long. Hairy. And it made you feel amazing.

But the only thing that was disappointing was that he was gentle.

A little too gentle sometimes.

So you spoke to Lydia, who just so happened to have told Malia when she came over a few seconds later.

Of course, Malia being as…out of touch with societal norms, she just blurted it out a few days later when Stiles was being all mushy and kissing you in front of everyone.

He flushed red, embarrassed that you thought that.

It took a while to get him to believe that you were fine with everything, but then he suggested that you try this.

He wanted to give you what you needed.

Sure, it’d be easy to stick his dick in you and cum. But Stiles was all about pleasing you as well.

There were very few times that you went without orgasming, but now that Stiles knew you wanted to have rough sex, well, he’d give it to you.

So here you were, tied to the bed, cuffs fairly loose as he looked nervous.

God, he really was so damn innocent.

“Stiles, I want you to shove your dick in me and make me scream. Right now!”

He just looked at you, lost and dazed.

“God, Stiles. For fuck’s sake! Just fuck me raw!”

He nodded, still looking apprehensive as he moved to hover over you.

“You ready?”

You nodded, already having orgasmed once while he ate your pussy.

He lined himself up, his tip brushing against your clit a few times and gliding it through your folds, getting wet so easily.

“Damn, you’re really wet”, he chuckled, still not used to you, or sex in general.

“Yes I am, sweetie. Now, in you get”.

You bucked up, your body moving, as your pussy enveloped the entire head of his cock.

He hissed at your wet heat, sliding in slowly as you closed your eyes, loving the way he stretched your pussy.

“God, Stiles. Fuck me hard now, baby”.

He nodded, holding himself up on his forearms as he pulled out slightly, then thrusting all the way back in.

You moaned, loving the feeling of him fucking into you, but it was still a little too gentle.

“Harder, Stiles”.

“Uh huh”.

He began picking up his pace, until eventually, he was fucking into you with speed, yet he was still gentle.

“Fuck, harder baby”.

He tried. Bless him, he really did. But he just wasn’t…comfortable? Or maybe he just wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do.

You felt yourself getting closer.

Even if he was gentle, Stiles knew exactly how to work your body, but you needed something harder.

Rougher. More dominant.

“Daddy”.

The word just escaped your mouth and Stiles’ head shot down, looking at you in shock.

“What?”

He halted his thrusts, still rock hard inside you as his eyes darkened. And you noticed it.

Noticed the way he clenched his jaw, his eyes staring into you, as if daring you to say it again.

“Fuck me, daddy”, you whispered timidly, yet seductively, hoping it’d have the right effect on him and not freak him out.

“Fuck, baby girl”.

You were so surprised at the roughness of his voice. He seemed like a completely different person as he pulled back before snapping hard, making you let out a yelp as his cock went deeper inside you than he had before.

“Baby girl, so fucking wet for me. Look at this”.

He continued thrusting, his hand coming to grab a breast as the other moved up, going to the handcuffs and tightening them so there was a slight pain and chafing.

Yes. This was exactly what you wanted.

He didn’t stop pounding into you, his pelvis smacking against your clit over and over as his head lowered to your left nipple, nibbling on the erect bud as his other hand gripped your hips tight enough that you knew there’d be marks left behind.

“Yes, Stiles. Fuck me!”

His hand gripped your cheeks, making you look at him.

“It’s daddy”, he growled, looking like he was pissed.

You nodded, quickly correcting yourself.

“Sorry, daddy. Fuck me, daddy”.

Stiles bit his bottom lip, loving the way you writhed beneath him.

Fuck, why hadn’t he fucked you like this before?

He could feel your walls fluttering, wanting to clamp down on him.

God, you felt so fucking wet. Wetter than usual.

Stiles lifted your legs without warning and placed them on his shoulders.

The new angle made him hit something that made you jolt in pleasure.

Fuck, you’d never felt this before.

You’d orgasm’d regularly. You knew exactly how that felt. But this…this was different.

This felt…strange. Made your body feel like it was going to explode.

And you knew exactly why.

You’d never actually done this before, but you’d been wanting to for a while.

And with Stiles fucking you like this, god…you could only imagine how amazing it would be.

“Keep fucking me like that, daddy. Right there”.

He nodded, continuing to hit your g-spot over and over.

You could feel the orgasm building.

The way Stiles was fucking you into the mattress, the way his hands were gripping your body, the smell of sex and sweat in the room.

God, you were such a needy mess right now.

“Rub my clit, daddy”.

He looked at you, nodding willingly.

You couldn’t help smirk at him.

He was meant to be the daddy, yet he was still the more submissive one compared to you. Even in this role, he was still fairly innocent.

The thoughts flew out of your mind when his finger tapped your clit lightly before rubbing harshly.

Stiles could feel your walls fluttering around him, ready to clamp down.

But you were so fucking wet.

You were glistening, his cock was too.

God, it was so hot. Seeing you so horny and wet for him.

“Stiles, Stiles, don’t stop. Shit, baby, don’t fucking stop!”

He slammed into you with force just three more times before he felt a sudden rush and a force.

He looked down as his cock slipped out of you, your back arching and thighs clamping around his head.

Then he saw it.

The gush of liquid that was released from your pussy, soaking his happy trail and bush, the drops of your fluid running down his cock and dropping off the tip.

He stared in wonder, realizing he’d just made you squirt.

Fuck. He literally made you squirt.

The thought of you squirting made his cock rock hard again, shoving it back into your pussy.

It didn’t take long before Stiles’ fucked you through your orgasm, his own arriving as he released his seed inside you, filling you up as he moaned and kissed your neck, sucking on the skin.

You both lay there for a minute, coming down from your highs, before he pulled out, rolling over and staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, he burst into laughter, your own laughs joining his.

“W-what are we la-laughing at?” you forced out.

He continued laughing until it died down, a smile still on his face.

“I just…you just fucking squirted. My sheets are ruined”.

You looked down, realizing the bed was soaked with your juices.

“Eh. You need a reminder of me when I’m not here anyway”, you teased.

He chuckled, turning on his side and winking at you.

“That’s what these are for”.

He reached into the gap between his bed and the wall, presenting a bunch of your panties that you thought you’d lost in the Jeep.

“You kept those?” you asked, shocked that he had a bunch of your panties.

“Yup. Sniff these when I need to cum”.

You grimaced.

“Y’know, if you weren’t my boyfriend, I’d be calling the cops on you”.

He sniggered, running his hands through his happy trail and collecting some of the liquid, before sticking his finger in his mouth.

“Don’t think I’ll need these anymore. The way you squirted, fuck!”

You chuckled, rolling over in the wet sheets as you snuggled with Stiles.

You knew the Sheriff would be back in an hour or so.

But that still gave you a few minutes to snuggle, before you wanted a round two.


End file.
